Hope
by GrayceeeMae
Summary: I have no idea where this is going. Its between Alice and Jasper, I'm pretty sure.


APOV

The sun began to set and stood up from the window seat. "They are almost here!" I chimed to Bella and Renesme. Renessme giggled as I twirled in my spot.

"I don't know why Auntie Alice is so happy either Nessie." Bella smiled as Nessie put her tiny palm to her face. She looked up at me. "Why are you?"

I just shrugged as I ran up stair and dived into my closet. I couldn't be wearing the same clothes that would just be scandalous. I finally decided upon a pair of skinny jeans, a nice white blouse with grey vest and some flats. It was simple, but that was the way _he _liked it. Jasper liked things simple. I smiled at my image in the mirror and bounced down the stairs just in time. Bella was opening the door and was swept up into a big bear hug from Edward.

I looked around Edward and Carlisle and Esme came in next, who both hugged me and kissed me on the forehead. Next, came Emmett and Rose. Emmett tackled me with a big hug and Rose ran up stairs to change. Finally, Jasper walked in.

"Jasper," I whispered. He ran to me and picked me and twirled me around. I giggled as he set me down and kissed me lightly on the lips. "Hi baby." He smiled.

I stepped away and sighed. He looked at me and frowned, "What's wrong?"

"I just missed you that's all." I smiled up at him.

He shook his head, "I was only gone for two days."

"It was two days too long." I pouted.

He chuckled at me. "A necessary evil, dearest."

He pulled me into the front room and sat me down on the window seat again. Then, he ran up stairs to change. He was back in a flash with a pair of dark jeans and a button up shirt. His head tilted to the side, "Care to accompany me around the garden, darling?" He said with his adorable southern accent. I nodded and smiled up at him as he took my hand and led me outside in the sun lit garden.

Esme loved to garden and Renesmee loved to watch her garden. So, they of course built a small stone wall and a beautiful entrance to the garden. The garden was filled with roses, daisies, daffodils, and any other flower you could think of was in their tiny secret garden. The last bit of the sun's rays beamed down on to us.

I gasped at Jasper in the light. After the countless years together, I still could not get used to how handsome he looked in the sun light. He chuckled at my reaction, like he always did. We walked along the path in silence, hand in hand.

The silence was peaceful, nice, not awkward. Jasper had a way of just calming me down. He knew. He knew that did not like being away from him too long. If it hadn't been for the circumstances, I would have gone with him.

Charlie had fallen down the stairs at his house. He broke his right leg and needed help moving around and getting around. Ms. Clearwater helped as much as she could, but he needed a good strong arm to get him around. Bella and Renesmee offered to stay over at Charlie's to help while the rest of the family hunted, but Charlie asked if I could stay around.

"_You just make things brighter Alice and do I need some brightening around here." He had said with a small smile. _

I enjoyed being with Charlie, but being way from Jasper that long just depressed me. It was like when Bella and I went to Italy and I had to lie to Jasper and tell him that I would be fine. I feel so alone and in no mood to socialize. It is as if the night had lost its moon or the day without a sun. I felt lost. I needed him. I couldn't do this anymore.

"Alice?" Jasper had turned to me and looked at me, confused. I straightened my face to a smile.

JPOV

I couldn't resist the urge to walk anymore. I began to run. Edward came up behind me, Rosalie close behind him with Emmett next to her, and Carlisle and Esme brought up the rear. I could feel Edwards eagerness push him forward and past me. Rosalie's vanity pushed her forward, she must think she looks horrible and Emmett followed along with her. Carlisle and Esme ran to catch up with Edward, leaving me in the dust.

We came up on the house, just as the sun was beginning to set. I pushed my way past everyone and into the front hall. There was Alice. In a cute, simple outfit that fit her tiny body perfectly. I smiled at her. She whispered my name. I couldn't take it anymore I ran to her. I wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her to me. I swung her around in a circle and she giggled. I bent down and kissed her lightly on her soft beautiful lips.

She pulled back from the kiss to early for me, but I felt a way of sadness flow from her, as she sighed. "What's wrong?"

"I missed you that's all." She smiled up at me and I could tell that she was hiding something from me.

"I was only gone for two days." I shook my head and smiled down at her.

She stuck her lower lip out and pouted, "It was two days to long."

I chuckled. She was so cute. "A necessary evil, dearest."

I lead her to her favorite window seat. The one that faces out onto the forest and sun's rays shine in. I left her there looking out the window and two birds flying around a tree top. I quickly ran up to our room and passed the bookshelf filled with my books and leapt into the walk in closet Alice insisted upon me having. I dug for a pair of jeans a button up shirt. She loved when I wore those. I threw on the clothes and ran back downstairs. She looked at me smiled, but the smile didn't quite reach her eyes. I titled my head, "Care to accompany me around the garden, darling?" My southern accent flowed alittle heavier then I intended, but she loved it. She nodded and smiled. I took her hand led her out to Esme's and Renesme's garden. We walked along the stone path in silence, a cold hand in a cold hand. I began to hum a song, one of her favorites, but she didn't seem to notice. She looked deep in thought, a frown on her face and a hollow look in her eyes. I wondered what was to do anything.

She didn't like being apart like this. It worried her, or it scared her. She wouldn't have stayed if Charlie hadn't have asked her too. I knew that my leaving her would open up old wounds she wanted to stay closed. She never talked about them. She never talked about her beginning. She didn't like to cause she didn't try to remember. All she remembered was being alone, and lost. She didn't like it. I think that my not being with her brought back the feeling of loneliness. I didn't want to make her feel that way. I hate making her feel that way. It was like when she unexpectedly left me and went to Italy with Bella to save Edward. I knew she was lying. She wasn't going to be safe. The soldier in me told me so. She was the farthest from safe, she was in so much danger. It took all of my strength to stay where I was and not fly after her to save her. I couldn't stand the feeling of eagerness to go and be with her. The thought of her dying, just chilled me. The thought of me not being there to save her, that made me feel like a loser and a bad husband. If it weren't for Carlisle, I might have met up with her in Italy and ruined her whole plan. I trusted her, but I didn't trust the Volturi. I felt useless and stupid, being on the other side of the world and unable to do anything.

I was so glad to see her in the airport the day she came back. It relieved all the pain I had bottled up. She makes me so happy. I couldn't live without her.

I looked down at her, I can't help but feel something inside me cry, as I saw the sad look in her face. "Alice?"


End file.
